Gibbs' Girl
by MonkeyJb1988
Summary: This an alternative ending to NCIS LA's "Random on Purpose". I love that episode, but I wish Team Gibbs had a cameo and interacted with the LA crew. It includes Gibbs worried for one of the few bright spots in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs hates this.

He hates Abby going away for stuff like this. Why the heck did she have to go to Los Angeles to go chase "The Phantom"? What the heck did Leon expect her to find? Would Callen and Sam make sure to protect her like their own child?

_I'm losing it_ thought Gibbs as he leaned back in his chair. Callen was practically Abby's age, and Sam couldn't be much older. They're not going to see Abby as their child, like he did.

That caused Gibbs to again. _Damn Abby, why did you go?_ Gibbs thought, half hoping for an answer. What he got was two crashes…

The first was from Tony, showing off a move he saw in some Bruce Lee film, knocking half the stuff off Ziva's desk. Ziva, in a move that surprised…well, no one who knew her, leapt from her desk to rearrange Tony's limbs. Tim tried to leave the bullpen, discreetly so no one would notice. That's the best way to gain Gibbs' attention.

"What the hell's going on?" roared Gibbs.

Immediately, Ziva let Tony out of her headlock and Tim sat back down.

"Now get back to work" Gibbs roared and turned back to his blank computer, giving it a Gibbs stare so that it'll have the common decency to tell him Abby was fine.

Tim worked on his report, or just messing around with it, since it was done already. Ziva went about cleaning up her area, thinking of ways to get back at Tony. Tony sat down, opened his word processor, and just typed furiously. The letters and words were just gibberish, but Tony just wanted to look busy to avoid Gibbs' wrath. Ever since Abby left for LA, Gibbs has been grumpier than ever. They all knew Abby was one of Gibbs' few bright spots. They all loved Abby and would kill anyone who harmed her, but Gibbs… Well, they pity any fool who thinks they can mess with Abby and never see Gibbs' angry face.

However, right now, the only people they pitied were themselves. Gibbs was worried, and took it out on the others. He yelled at Tony for being a few minutes late to a crime scene. He yelled at Tim for accidently knocking a ball a few feet away, saying he was contaminating a crime scene. He yelled at Ziva when, in a rare moment of forgetfulness, forgot to take a picture of a chip off the sidewalk. However, that was typical "fluffy" Gibbs. If Tony, Ziva, and Tim go a day without Gibbs yelling at either one of them, they would half expect to see flying pigs outside their windows. However, even Helen Keller could've heard Gibbs chewing out Ducky, one of his closest friends, for not noticing a heart defect in their latest victim. Besides Abby, Ducky was the only person Gibbs never lost his temper with. Well, now Abby was the only one.

The moment the team knew Gibbs was really, truly, losing his cool was when he found Ziva hugging Bert, Abby's stuffed hippopotamus that farts (Ziva was actively making sure not to make Bert fart: Ziva didn't exactly see the humor in it). Ducky and Palmer were also there and witnessed Gibbs tearing Ziva a new one. When Ziva explained she was scared for Abby as a sister, Gibbs mentioned that he hoped she didn't meet anyone else from Ziva's family for a "family reunion" like Caitlin Todd did. He then snatched the hippo and took it back to Abby's lab. The other four men looked on in shock, and then noticed Ziva blinking back a few tears. She then returned to her work as if nothing had happened. None of them were fooled and Ziva knew it. From Ziva, someone who's usually composed and kept her emotions in check, a few tears might a well be full blown sob fest.

So the team toiled around that day, wishing Abby would come back soon to let them know she was okay. Ultimately, they want Gibbs to see she was okay, so he would feel better and, for them at least, mellow out. They knew: one more day with an Abby-less Gibbs, and one of them was going to kill him.

Gibbs knew the team was getting impatient and angry with him. He truly felt bad for snapping at them, especially for his snide remark to Ziva. He knew he was losing it, but he didn't care. He just wished Abby would return, so he could relax and have Abby where he could protect her.

Earlier, I mentioned Gibbs heard two crashes. Well, have you ever been told that someone you cared about was in danger or dead and you can just heard your world crashing down. That, unfortunately, was the second crash.

Director Leon Vance came down the stairs. He was never a jubilant person, but Gibbs still realized something was wrong and he could hear the rumbles of the impending crash. He prayed this wasn't about Abby. When Leon came in front of Gibbs' and looked at him, Gibbs knew his prayers weren't going to be answered. Tony, Ziva, and Tim looked up and saw Leon and Gibbs. Ziva can see both Leon and Gibbs' faces and knew what was wrong. Tony and Tim could only see Gibbs, but that was all they needed.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Gibbs" Leon began.

Gibbs braced himself for the inevitable. Abby was in trouble, or maybe even worse.

"Miss Sciuto has been kidnapped" Leon finished.

There it was. Gibbs' world was crashing. Not just his. Tony was, for once, speechless. Tim's hand was lying on his keyboard, making his report just as confusing-looking as Tony's fake report. Ziva just stood there, stunned. None of them noticed she dropped the container of pencils she had just picked up. No one really cared.

_Abby, please come out and say surprise_ Gibbs pleaded silently. _Tell me Leon is joking_. But Gibbs knew Leon would never pull a joke like that. Abby had gone to LA and she's now…

_Kidnapped!_ Gibbs thought. _That doesn't mean dead_. Gibbs looked at his three agents. He could tell, instinctively, that the same thought had popped into each of their heads. So did Leon.

10 seconds. That was how long it took.

10 seconds ago, Leon asked the team to let the LA crew handle finding Abby.

8 seconds ago, Leon realized how stupid he was for assuming Gibbs would listen. He should've known better.

6 seconds ago, Team Gibbs had their gear in tow.

4 seconds ago, Gibbs told Ziva to get Ducky and Palmer. Ziva headed to autopsy while the rest of the team headed for the elevator.

2 seconds ago.

"Hurry up, Ziva, you're driving" Tony shouted.

Tony would usually have drunk anti-freeze before voluntarily getting in a car with Ziva driving, much less tell her he wanted her to drive.

10 seconds. That was how long it took for the bullpen to empty out. Ziva's area was a bigger mess than when Tony attacked it. Heck, all of them managed to mess up their stuff in their haste. None of them bothered to turn off their computers.

_I should've known_ Leon thought as he headed back into his office. Team Gibbs would've never sat by while knowing Abby was in danger. As Leon sat back down in his office, he took comfort in knowing there was still one assumption he could safely make.

_Whoever this Phantom is, they're dead_.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs was nervous.

He was on the plane to LA with his entire team: Ziva, Tony, Tim, Ducky, and Palmer.

_No_, Gibbs thought. His entire team wasn't there. He and the others were their way to LA _because_ someone from his team wasn't there.

_Abby, hang on_, Gibbs silently pleaded.

Gibbs hated this. He hated the worry every time something like this happened, his team going in to rescue one of their own, possibly at the risk of someone else. It was how Caitlin died, protecting him.

Then Gibbs remembered Ziva, who was currently sitting next to him. He remembered the hurt in her eyes when he said he hoped Abby didn't get into a sibling rivalry. He remembered how angry Ducky was when Gibbs questioned his medical skills, especially in front of Palmer. He remembered how different his team felt after Abby left, how they seemed to be actually afraid and pissed off at him. He realized they still are afraid of and angry with him. Abby would be disappointed in him right now. If Abby was dead, her soul would be happy to at least see her friends together.

"I'm sorry" Gibbs said.

At first, the others couldn't believe their ears. Gibbs doesn't apologize. He has a rule against that. They all turned to look at him, to make sure they didn't hear wrong. Gibbs wouldn't look at them and didn't seem to notice. They decided they heard right and turned back around. They knew he wouldn't want a big deal out of it and were just happy to know Gibbs was incapable of becoming a total monster.

Gibbs saw, out of the corner of his eye and in the window reflection, his teammates… his friends, turn to confirm what they heard. He prayed they wouldn't make him say it again. He was relieved to see them turn back with the starts of smiles on their faces, especially Ducky, the man who was Gibbs's best friend if he had one. They trusted him enough. However, he couldn't see Ziva's face, the one he probably hurt the most. Then he felt a hand clutch his. He knew Ziva's hand was the only one that could've reached his own.

Ziva knew Gibbs had apologized. She squeezed his hand to let him know she forgave him. She leaned forward to see a smile and a tear rolled down Gibbs' cheek. Ziva leaned back before Gibbs could notice, a tear in her own eye.

Abby's soul would be happy. However, they all hoped that Abby can find out about their renewed friendship in person.

G. Callen was beat.

After a long two days of dealing with "The Phantom", it's no surprise. It goes by precedent that if there's no forensic evidence, especially at the murder of a Navy sailor, it's going to be a tough case. That was almost nothing compared to the top forensic scientist in NCIS that Hetty, the Operations Manager, brought in to help. God, Abby Sciuto was the absolute definition of one of a kind. Dressed in Goth fashion, hyper active like there was caffeine in her system instead of blood, and giving hugs to anyone who smiles at her, G., and no doubt the others, were surprised that this person was the top forensic scientist in NCIS. To top it off, Abby had some crazy theory about their murder case being the work of some serial killer called "The Phantom". The only reason G. didn't call the nearest loony bin was because he found out Abby was on Gibbs' team. He knew Gibbs, and if Abby was a part of the perfectionist Gibbs' team, then Abby may've had a point.

Boy, did she ever. After realizing Abby was right, they figured out that the Phantom killed their Navy sailor, instead of a lower level person, to get to Abby. Unfortunately, she and Eric were at a bar when they found out and, by the time they told Eric, Abby was gone. Fortunately, the team managed to find her and the Phantom before Abby was killed.

He looked at his friends and fellow agents. Kensi was snoozing on the couch. Eric and Dom were playing some computer game. Nate was catching up on psycho-babble paperwork. He and Sam were cleaning their guns. They both looked up at each other and smiled at each other. They knew they did well. Hell, the whole team did well, although that wasn't something new to them. They had saved Abby Sciuto. She was safe and, because of her, they solved their murder case and 14 other ones. Now they had some well earned peace and quiet. Yeah, this is their first time meeting and knowing Abby.

"ERIC!!!!" yelled a voice from the computer Eric and Dom were on.

Well they were on it, until the voice yelled. They fell out of their chairs in fright. Kensi woke with a start and rolled over, which wouldn't have been a bad thing if she had rolled towards the couch's back and not towards the open side. As such, she got a good view and feel of the floor. Sam dropped his gun while Nate dropped his papers. G. nearly fell out of his chair, but it wasn't fright. He was shocked too, but he saw what happened to the others and nearly laughed himself out of his seat. When all of them gained their composure, they glared at G. to stop (well Sam and Kensi did; Eric, Dom, and Nate just looked like they had gas), and all walked towards the computer. Eric closed the game to show a Goth woman looking back, distressed. It was the, truly, one and only Abby Sciuto.

"Abby, what's wrong?" asked a still chuckling G.

"I can't get anyone, no Gibbs, no Ducky, no Timothy, no one." cried a distraught Abby. "I want to tell them I'm okay. If they don't, they going to tear up Los Angeles looking for me and I really, really, really want to see them."

"Okay, okay" Eric said. "I'm coming, I'll help."

"Thank you" Abby said, with a huge smile.

They only knew her for a few days, but G. and the others learned quickly Abby had the most infectious smile known to man. All of them were chuckling. Eric got up to go to Abby when he bumped into a small woman in glasses.

"Where's Abby?" asked the small woman, Hetty.

"She's trying to reach Gibbs" G. said.

"Still. This is crazy, Abby must get checked out by the medical team" Hetty said, in an exasperated tone. "I personally don't like the idea of her putting it off when the Phantom used god knows what on her. I already called Director Vance. He probably told them."

"Hetty, she needs to talk to _Gibbs_" Sam said.

A look of realization hit Hetty's face like a freight train.

"Point taken. I will just hope Gibbs is reached soon" Hetty said.

"Why is it so important Abby talks to Gibbs?" Dom asked.

G. chuckled again. All of them, minus Hetty and Dom, had met Gibbs and Tim when they came to LA for help with a case. G., however, knew Gibbs very well.

"Like Abby said, Team Gibbs would've torn this town apart looking for her" said G.

"I can attest to that" Hetty chimed in. "If there's one thing Gibbs has in spades, it's loyalty to his team."

Dom was quiet. He looked liked he wanted to ask a question.

"Dom?" asked Sam.

"Would you guys tear LA apart looking for me" Dom asked. He felt they would, but he wanted to hear it.

"Hell, no" said Sam, with a smile and a chuckle. "It'd be party time."

They all knew Sam was joking. He would be the first to mess up a place looking for any of them, followed very shortly by G. They all laughed. Well it looked like they were laughing, because G. definitely couldn't hear it over the sound of a door being opened violently.

They all jumped and, this time, G. wasn't laughing. He certainly wasn't laughing when he realized his gun was in no condition to be any use, and wouldn't be by the time those footsteps came here. G. looked at Sam and saw the worry on his face. G. knew Sam could assemble his gun 10 seconds flat, but those footsteps weren't going to take nearly that long. Luckily, Kensi's gun wasn't being cleaned. She ran forward in front of the others, gun drawn. G. and Sam grabbed a heavy steel vase, ready to ram the intruders.

"NCIS, freeze" Kensi shouted.

"Same here" said a gruff voice.

Immediately, everyone but Dom, who wouldn't have recognized Gibbs' voice, relaxed. Sure enough, it was Team Gibbs. Kensi lowered her gun in relief and G. and Sam lowered their vase. Almost immediately, G. realized neither Abby or Director Vance didn't get a hold of Gibbs.

"Okay, we need to set up a search perimeter" Gibbs commanded. "We look everywhere within a twenty-five mile radius, see if there's anything suspicious, or if anyone saw anything."

"Oh" Dom said. "We know where Abby is."

It was quickly apparent Dom should've been more specific. He should've said "Oh, Abby's upstairs." However, he didn't and, in a state of fear for their friend and lack of knowledge of what happened (Leon found out from Hetty _just after _telling Team Gibbs where the LA base was), Team Gibbs assumed Abby was still missing.

"Then what the hell are you doing standing around here for?" yelled Gibbs.

All of Team Gibbs were similarly angry with the supposed incompetence of their LA counterparts. G. was worried. He knew Gibbs and knew the people he liked to work with. If they thought Abby was still gone and that the LA team wasn't doing anything, everyone was dead meat. He remembered there was a female former Mossad agent with them, which he assumed the woman next to Gibbs was.

"Gibbs, let me explain" G. started. He didn't have to finish.

"GIBBS!!!!!!"

The LA team jumped again. If any of them had heart problems, they sure as hell would have coronaries right now. For Gibbs and his team, there was no sound that could've sounded better at that moment. They turned their heads towards the source of the shout and saw, at the top of the stairs, a sight that they wanted to see in LA: a living, breathing Abby.

Abby ran down the stairs and towards her friends (Team Gibbs, though G. and his team would get a ton more hugs before Team Gibbs left). Gibbs was smiling on the outside. Inside, he was jumping and crying with joy.

_Abby's okay_ Gibbs thought happily. _ She's fine. The LA team found her and she's..._

That was when Gibbs realized Abby was coming towards him with one of the biggest Abby hugs he's gonna get, and he hasn't properly braced himself. Gibbs made a mental note to kick his agents' butts if they say one word about this just before Abby reached him.

Gibbs was right. When the train known as Abby reached him, they went back at least a foot and nearly tripped over the vase that was going to bash in the heads of Team Gibbs if they had been actual intruders. Gibbs felt his breath forced out of his lungs as Abby gave her massive bear hugs. He didn't care. Afterwards, the LA team explained what happened as Abby continued to bear hug the rest of her friends from Washington then, deciding the LA team deserved more hugs, bear hugged them. All of the LA crew, even the ex-SEAl Sam, were gasping for air except Hetty (_That woman ain't normal_ they all thought).

"Abigail" Hetty said. "Now that you've seen Gibbs, will you go to the medical team and got your post case evaluation?"

"Can I pick my own doctor?" Abby asked.

"It has to be a doctor from NCIS" Hetty said firmly.

Ducky nearly lost his balance from Abby pulling him forward to present to Hetty.

"He'll do" Hetty said.

Abby and Ducky walked (well, run in Abby's case and dragged in Ducky's, though he was only to happy to make sure Abby was find) to the exam room while the two teams chuckled looking after them. After that, the members of Team Gibbs apologized to the LA crew, who forgave them, understanding their fear. Kensi, Nate, Eric, and Dom then took Ziva, Palmer, Tony, and Tim to show them around the base as Gibbs sat down. He was smiling, his fear lifted. G. put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You guys were panicking over Abby, weren't you?" G. asked.

"You have no idea" Gibbs said, a tear in his eye. "I just wish I had one minute with the bastard."

G., Hetty, and Sam chuckled. They knew if the Phantom had waited for Gibbs to arrive to threaten Abby, the Phantom would've been subjected to the worse torture and pain possible. Of course, they didn't know the same would happen to an ex-boyfriend if he bothered Abby one time too many… which would only have to be one time.

No one messes with Gibbs' girl.


	3. Epilogue

Gibbs was happy.

"And the evidence of scrapes on the knuckles means the victim probably did not know his attacker." Ducky explained. He had decided to come up to the bullpen to give his medical report, just to get out and visit the others.

It was a few days after Team Gibbs returned to Washington with Abby in tow. Leon, of course, chewed them out for leaving like they did, but he gave Abby a light kiss on the cheek to welcome her back safely. The resulting bear hug, which nearly suffocated Leon, gave Team Gibbs something to chuckle over for the next few days. It's a Catch-22: be on Abby's bad side and face pain from Gibbs or be on her good side and "suffer" her hugs. It's easy to pick her good side: the hugs were full of love and there's no such thing as temporary pain from Gibbs.

Anyway, the team was working on a new case when Abby rolled by on Heelys, carrying Bert, the stuffed farting hippopotamus. After rolling around the bullpen counter-clockwise, saying hi to Tony, Tim, Ducky, and Gibbs, she stopped in front of Ziva's.

"Someone told me you took Bert from my lab" Abby said. She didn't seem angry, since Ziva knew better than to take and hide Bert (Tony claims his shoulder was still acting up when he stole Bert a few years back).

"He was… getting lonely, so I brought him up to spend time with us" Ziva explained. It was bad enough the team saw her cry after the verbal beat down by Gibbs; she wasn't about to admit that she was scared for Abby. Abby knew better, but Ziva's explanation worked for her.

"Well, he wanted to come back up and spend the day with you" Abby said. "I told him yes, but only if you promise to help him with his gas problem."

"His…" Ziva began, until she realized what Abby meant, as she handed Bert to the Israeli. Abby had been trying to get Ziva to hug Bert enough to make the fart noise ever since Ziva and her became friends. Normally, Ziva would've said no. Normally, Gibbs would Gibbs stare her to oblivion if she said yes and farted the hippo. If you have been following along, you know this hasn't been a normal time.

FART!!!!

Abby, satisfied with completing one of her life's missions, rolled her way back to the lab, saying goodbye to the others. As she left, smiling and rolling away, the others cracked up, even Gibbs. No, _especially _Gibbs. NCIS would be a far less interesting place without Abby. She was half the reason they came to work. The other half…

"Boss, LEOs found the dead marine's truck" Tim said, stopping his laughing, although there was still a slight chuckle in his voice. There was none in Gibbs' voice.

"Saddle up" Gibbs said and he, Ziva, Tony, and Tim left for the scene.

Halfway to the marine's truck, they realized Ziva had taken Bert with her by mistake. The LEOs at the scene were puzzled as to why the NCIS people were laughing when they came. As they calmed down and checked the scene, Gibbs kept smiling to himself. Abby was safe, and he and his team were one well-oiled machine again. Gibbs was happy.

_There is no way in hell Abby's leaving again_.

Like in Washington, the NCIS headquarters in Los Angeles was returning to normal too. Sam was alone, at night, working on a report.

_Hetty was right_ Sam thought. Hetty's organization of their office area was making the work go by half as quickly. He typed as listened to the sounds of the building. Basic ambience, the air conditioning, sound of computers humming, and the janitor cursing about some prank Eric, Nate, and G. pulled. All was normal. However, it seems too quiet. Sam couldn't put his finger on it until he saw the picture Abby had given him. It was of him, her, and the rest of the LA and WA teams, a picture she forced all of them in, except Gibbs. Sam smiled as he looked at it, laughed when he looked at Ziva and Eric together (Ziva told Eric she was a former Mossad agent, which scared the hell out of Eric, though no one told Ziva). Sam kept looking back at Abby, hugging Gibbs and wearing the biggest, no bullshit smile he has ever seen. Sam realized what the problem was.

"Son of a gun" Sam said with a chuckle. "I miss Abby." Sam relaxed and look at the ceiling when, out of nowhere, someone grabbed him.

"What the?" Sam said. He escaped the grip from his attacker and saw… it was Nate. Sam immediately realized what happened.

"Sorry" Nate said, taking a small step back. "I heard what you said and I just wanted to help with the transition…"

"Hug me again, I'm gonna break your arms" Sam said. It wasn't a threatening tone, but a big guy like Sam didn't need to be threatening to get his point across.

"Yeah, sure, if you want" Nate nervously said. He then walk, rather quickly it seemed to Sam, out of the area.

Sam thought briefly of warning Nate not to tell anyone what happened, especially G., but decided not. Nate probably knew better than blab about what happened and, besides, if Nate did and the others ragged on Sam about it, it'll give him a reason to kick their butts. Sam smiled as he sat back down.

_Hope Abby comes back again someday_ he thought. Abby was fun to be around, and he liked Gibbs. Sam knew: If Abby ever came back to LA, Team Gibbs is going all Secret Service on her. Abby was Team Gibbs' girl.

_Hell_, Sam thought. _She's our girl too_.


End file.
